


Show me how to love

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Doctors, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara,A Twenty five year old in an abusive relationship with Paul Prenter,Freddie falls for the hot sexy paramedic that happens to save him one night,that paramedic is Brian may.he saves Freddie and gets him to file a report against Paul.yet Freddie has two kids,Tommy and Richard(Ricky).
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Freddie Mercury/Paul Prenter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _BRIAN AND FREDDIE~1978_ **

** _Freddie Bulsara,A Twenty five year old in an abusive relationship with Paul Prenter,Freddie falls for the hot sexy paramedic that happens to save him one night,that paramedic is Brian may.he saves Freddie and gets him to file a report against Paul.yet Freddie has two kids,Tommy Bulsara and Richard(Ricky)Emilio Bulsara.  
_ **

**_Brief background:_ **

**_Freddie and Paul have been together for two years,Paul started abusing Freddie in the last year,that resulted in Freddie being in hospital a lot,but this time its bad,Freddie also has asthma._ **

**_1990s_ **

**_...................................... _ **

**_ Wednesday,May 12th 1992 _ **

**_ Freddies p.o.v _ **

Hi,i'm Freddie bulsara,Twenty five with two kids,Tommy and Richard.I'm a victim of Domestic Violence by my boyfriend,my kids are both Five.Paul is Twenty seven.Currently,my boyfriend smokes,Paul and i have been together for two years.I have asthma.Paul pretends to be nice when we're in public.

Right now,i'm in the middle of an asthma attack,Paul had fucked of out,he binned all my inhalers,brown(preventer) and blue(Reliever)."Daddy?",Tommy."Daddy!",he cried"T Tommy,",i wheezed,not being able to breathe.he knows what to do.

i kept him in my sight,Richard came running to me."did you do as i asked?",my voice just wheezing.He nodded,kissing my cheek.i moved to the sofa just as a knock at the door sounds,i look to Tommy,he answered it,he's the one to know what to do when i have an asthma attack. 

Richard was crying against my chest."Freddie?right?",the paramedic asked,i nodded."Brian",he says."what happened?",he asked.I couldn't talk,feeling my chest getting tighter.I look at Tommy."ask my son",i wheezed out.Tommy ran to get one of my destroyed inhalers,he's good at writing,he wrote what happened,he's shy as well.

I was taken in to hospital.Tommy and Richard dropped off at my parents.i was taken to Resus the minute the ambulance pulled into St Thomas' hospital.I was put on oxygen.the resus bed sat up. my chest loosened a lot,it made it easier to breathe.

The doctor came in."can you tell me what happened?",he asked."My boyfriend,he binned all my inhalers,started smoking around me before leaving the house",i say."do you keep any spares?",the doctor asked"he binned them as well",i say,"Alright,i'll prescribe two new inhalers. and Zafirlukast,they'll help but side effects are stomach aches and headaches.",he says,i nodded.

I had to stay in hospital until i got the prescription for my two inhalers and the Zafirlukast The doctor came back with it.I had no way home."with the Zafirlukast tablets,i suggest taking half at first,breaking it in half,with water,one in the morning and one before bed",he says,i nodded.I got my prescription filled and took a cab to my parents,i knock on the door. 

"betah",mum says."where's Paul?",dad asked",he fucked off out",i say"left me in the middle of an Asthma attack",i say"I saved daddy!",Tommy piped up with a proud smile"you sure did honey bunches",i say.Mum lets me in,my tablets in my back pocket,inhalers too.

Tommy climbed onto my lap."i'm okay now",i say.Richard came to me too."I'm okay Ricky",i say,cooing."Daddy",he whimpers"hey shh,i'm okay,the doctors helped me get better",i say."what tablets?",dad asked."Zafirlukast",i say."it prevents symptoms of an asthma attack",i say.

Then the doorbell rang.Fuck,My dad answered it.of course its my boyfriend."what?",i say."where the fuck have you been?!",Paul asked "in hospital,i had an asthma attack",i say."And i had to get a refill for my inhalers",i sigh,being tired.

Paul took me home,i put the kids to bed,before taking my tablet,half of it."are you sure you should be taking these?",Paul asked out of the blue,startling me,"i'm sure,the doctor prescribed it for me,it'll help prevent an asthma attack along with my inhalers",i say.

he didn't say anything."Freddie",he says."Paul,doctors know what they're doing",i say"don't argue with me",he honestly didn't want to wake the kids,they hate it when we start yelling.

"go to bed",i say."what was that?",he asked,tilting my chin."go to bed Paul,i'll be up soon",i say,he quickly placed a quick kiss to my lips,i hid my medication this time,did the dishes went to bed.I got in bed,felt an arm wrap around me.

"G'night to you too",i roll my eyes,i fell asleep on my front.

**_ Midnight _ **

I woke up to check the time, **00:10AM**.I got out of bed,walked downstairs,made myself a hot chocolate.I fell asleep at the kitchen island.

**_ 7:30AM _ **

"Good Morning",i hear Paul say"mm morning",i hummed.i rub my eyes,i showered to wake myself up a bit.I got dressed into boxers,jeans,T shirt.I took my tablet,half of it with water."Freddie,i honestly don't think you should be taking these",he says.I groaned.

"I.Have.To",i say.he straight up destroyed them.slapped me across the face,lit up a smoke,he blew it in my face.he kept doing it,i caught his grin,he walked away,oh fuck.I used my inhaler,my blue reliever inhaler,didn't help at all.

I was coughing,i tried again with my inhaler"don't even think about it",Paul growled.i backed off,inhaler in hand.Paul grabbed it and broke it.i picked up my brown inhaler,took it in front of him.He left the house,My kids came down,i had got my asthma controlled,only a few wheezed breaths here and there .

"Daddy?",Richard says"i'm okay Ricky",i coo.they sat on my lap.i felt the tightness in my chest return.Tommy knew what to do the minute the coughs started.I started wheezing,Richard ran to grab my other blue inhaler.i took it,didn't help.

Tommy called an ambulance,i took my inhaler two puffs every thirty seconds.I was going lightheaded.Tommy ran to get the door,Richard lifting him up.That's adorable.Tommy talked for me.I was taken to hospital,my kids dropped off at my parents.

I was taken into St Thomas' Resus.Oxygen mask on my face to help me breathe,IV in the top of my left hand,drugs being pumped into me to open my airways to my lungs.The doctor came in."i'm Dr Moore",he says.

"can i listen to your chest?",he asked,i nodded,"little bit chesty,that's just the after effects",he says"you have a visitor",he says."let them in",i say,laying back on the bed."hey,thought i'd come check on you",the same paramedic who happened to save me last night says."Brian right?",i smile"yeah",he says.

"take it boyfriend fucked off?",he asked"again",i say."Daddy daddy!",i hear the squeal of my two kids.they ran to me,my parents came in."Can we leave them with you,we've got to rush off",mum says"of course mama",i say.

my parents left."who phoned?",he asked,I look at Tommy."he did,my little Tommy",i say."are they yours?",he asked"adopted",i say."tommy's my little man",i say."they're adorable",he says"i know they are",i say.Richard wanted to go with my parents for the night,i let him.i kept Tommy with me.He hates seeing me so vulnerable to asthma attacks.

"what happened?",Brian asked."Boyfriend did,he started smoking around me,he knows not to,destroyed my blue inhaler",i say."caused an attack,",i say."my little Tommy knows what to do",i say,with that tommy blushed,hiding his face.

Who turns up?Paul"What do you want?",i snarled.."i want you",he says"go.Home,Paul we can't keep going on,with you abusing me every day causing my asthma attacks on purpose,i don't want to see you anymore,its over between us,i'm moving out",i spat."i already took your stuff,its at your parents",he snarled"get out",i snapped.

he left.I can't go back to my parents.I have two kids to take care of."daddy?",Tommy squeaked"i'm alright",i lied.I had started crying.my parents turned up,i wouldn't face them.I pulled my knees to my chest,let the tears go."Freddie",the same paramedic,Brian says.Its not fair.

i felt him tilt my chin,wipe the tears away."how long has he been doing this to you?",he asked.

"last year,we've been together for two",i say."i learnt to keep my mouth shut and let him hit me",i say."he purposely smoked around me",i quietly added."My parents fucking loved him the minute they met him,forgot about me",i say."my dad thought Paul could knock sense into me,i'm gay and i'm openly gay,",i say."Stop it,you'll give yourself another attack",he says."its not fair on me,they love Paul,dad forgot about me",i sighed.

I texted them to tell them that Paul and i broke it off.Dad disowned me,mum says she still **'Loves me'**.Bullshit,Kashmira knew what was going on.I was kept in hospital for the night.

**_ Friday,May 13th 1992 _ **

I woke up,remembering i'm in hospital on a ward.I had already had a CT scan last night.the door opened.

My mum with my kids.Richard and Tommy ran to me."I'm okay boys",i say.Mum gave me a disappointed look."i know dad disowned me",i say."Why didn't you tell us",she asked"because mum,i'm fucking Twenty five"i say.

"get out and leave",i spat."you're a disgrace to the bulsara name",she says"thank you!",i say with sarcasm.She left.Brian had given me his number."hi",i look up"hey",i say."what happened?",he asked"my parents disowned me",i say."i only have a sister now no parents",i say.

"you called?",Kashmira."Kashy!",i say.She walked to me."i missed you",she says"i missed you too",i say."how long have you been here?",she asked"since last night,another asthma attack"i say."I saved daddy!",Tommy squealed"yes you did",i say.

"Who saved you?",Kashmira asked,i look at Brian,he looked away."i know you're blushing",i say to him."shut up",he grumbled.I sat up."i know you like me,you wouldn't be blushing if you didn't",i teased."shut up",he says"Nope",i say,out of the blue,he kissed me.It was different,not forceful,sweet and loving. 

I kissed back."I love you",i say.i felt his hand cup my cheek.he stroked my cheek gently."i'm glad we met",he says."so am i,i wouldn't have left Paul",i say.he kissed my forehead"i'm on shift,i'll see you later",he says,i blushed a deep red"asshole",i say."loverboy",he says.

I had moved in with him already."daddy?",Richard spoke up"yes Ricky?",i say.he snuggled into me"i love you too darling",i say"don't forget me!",Tommy giggles"i wouldn't ever"i say.

I pull him close to my chest."you're my little man Tommy",i say."i love you both",both my boys cuddle into me."i love you both",i coo,they fell asleep on me.Hours passed,i was still waiting to be discharged.The doctor came in with my results from the scan.

"you'll be able to go home today,everything is fine with the scan",he says"Thank you",i say."i will prescribe a couple of blue inhalers and the Zafirlukast tablets.",he says,i nodded,i was discharged,got my prescription filled.

I had to wait.Brian soon came over to me"hello lover boy",he says"Hi",i giggle.I got my tablets and inhalers."tommy,richard,c'mere",i say.they ran to us,"ready to go home?",Brian asked"yes i am,No paul,new life!",i say.

I got into Brian's car,Boys in the backseats,strapped in."I love you Freddie",Brian says"i love you too",i smiled.He pulled into the drive.

**_ Saturday May 14th 1992 _ **

"Darling",i hear Brian say,his arm wrapped around me."Mm Morning",i yawned"Inhaler",he says,i blindly reach for it.Brian puts it in my hand."i've got work",he says,we kissed quickly.I got out of bed while Brian made us breakfast.

he works for LAS(London Ambulance Service)."Freddie!Tommy,Richard!",he called,i bolted downstairs"calm down dasher",he says.we had breakfast,the boys came to eat.Brian kissed my lips before leaving for work."have a good day",i say"i will honey",he says.

I took the kids to school.Got home,cleaned the house top to bottom.Took a break to take my medication.And my brown preventer inhaler.i had lunch,got the kids from school,bathed them,got them into PJ's,started on dinner.

i finished dinner,served it,ate with the kids.I put them to bed after them whining for a story."goodnight my little boys,daddy loves you",i coo.I kiss their cheeks and go to bed.I took my inhaler before bed.I had been working myself non stop. 

I hadn't been able to sleep.I go and make myself a hot chocolate.With marshmallows in it.I heard the front door open,i had made two hot chocolates with marshmallows."i'm home",Brian"Hi",i say."what are you doing up?",he asked"Can't sleep.Made hot chocolate",i yawned."didn't make me one?!",he asked,tickling my sides.

"I did make you one!",i squealed.he went and changed into jogging bottoms,no top.I hand him his Hot chocolate.We sat,talked,kissed.Brian carried me to bed."G'night",he says.he tickles my back softly."Goodnight honey",i yawned,kissing him tiredly.

he pulled the duvet over us,his arm around me.he pressed a kiss to my cheek,i had fallen asleep on his chest. 

**_ Sunday,May fifteenth 1992,8:30AM _ **

i was already awake and laying on my boyfriend's chest,tracing down his chest,he stirred."Good Morning handsome",i whisper,kissing his cheek,i quietly got dressed into jeans and a shirt,i got the kids up and dressed,i made breakfast,cereal for the kids.

I made Brian his breakfast.Chocolate Chip oatmeal cookies.Along with Vegan sausages,vegan eggs,toast and beans.He came down after getting dressed into Jeans and a T shirt"good Morning handsome",i smiled"you're in a good mood",he says"aren't i allowed",i pout"Stop it",he chuckled"ass",i says,rolling my eyes once more. 

"i made you breakfast",i say"you didn't have to",he says"i wanted to,you saved me honey,you work hard,you deserve it",i say,i kiss his cheek,giving him his breakfast"aren't you eating?",he asked"already did",i say."oatmeal cookie!",i smiled.


	2. The accident (2)

**_ A/N:Freddie is gonna be transgender,FTM(Female to Male),Paul never agreed to it but raped Freddie anyway,Freddie got his tubes tied after his top surgeryy. _ **

**_ May fifteenth,Sunday 1992 _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Seeing Brian happy,makes my day.i had made him Chocolate chip oatmeal cookies,Vegan sausages,vegan eggs and beans.with toast.I kiss his cheek,i had already ate.I start with laundry.I hear my boyfriend creep up behind me,arms around me"I know you're there",i say."Good",he says,we kissed,he did the dishes.

"Stop it",he grinned at me"don't you dare",i warned,he pinned me against the wall,kissing me."you...have.....work...",i say between kisses"not today",he says.

"don't even think about it",i say."think about what?",he teased.he went straight for my stomach"Nohohoho!Stahahahap!",i laughed"don't stop?",he teased,tickling me even more."Y you're gonna Kill me!",i say.he gave into my pleas of mercy between giggles.

"Oh boys",i say,my kids look at me."i think the tickle monster is waiting",i smile"No!",they squeal,running away from me,i clean up before chasing them both,carrying them to brian and i's room.

i start tickling them both."C'mon boys,who's the tickle monster?",i asked with a hint of teasing in my voice."Daddy",they squeal"that's right",i say,before giving them raspberries on their small tummies."daddy no!",Tommy squealed"to late",i say before blowing a big one on his tummy."Daddy!No tickles!",Richard squealed,letting the giggles take over.

"this tickle monster wants breakfast",i say,i eventually let up with the tickling."this one's not finished!",uh oh.Brian.he tickled my stomach."Brihihihi!Nohoho!",i giggled,wriggling about under him as his fingers never stopped tickling me all over my stomach.

his fingers dipping into my sides.

i try and bat his hands away,instead he held them above my head.Tickling under my arms."St stop it!",i giggled."Nope",he grinned."J just kiss me!",i say.We kissed."i love you",i say"i love you too",he says."No",i say,he went to palm me"Sorry baby,forgot",he says.he kissed my neck lightly"St stop it",i say almost giggling.

"ticklish?",he teased"shut up",i pout.he kept kissing my neck.he left a love bite just on my collar bone,he kissed it after"mine",he growled playfully."daddy daddy!",oh no."yes boys?",i say.

"Play",they pout"Demanding?",i ask"mhmm,we wanna play!",Tommy says"ask me nicely",i say"please!",they smile.they know i can't resist."oh fine",i say."bath time or story?",i ask"bath!",they squealed.i ran them a bubble bath"i've got work love,they put me on shift",Brian says,i pout,he gave me a kiss.

i got my boys undressed.They got in the bath,i washed their hair.i rinse their hair,let them play for a bit before getting them out the bath and dried off,into clean clothes. 

I Started lunch for us.A healthy lunch,Vegan chicken salad for Brian,and myself,the kids had nuggets,the front door opened."hi honey",i say.Brian and i kissed.I gave him lunch"its vegan don't worry",i say."cheeky!",he says.

"i know",i smiled.I had my lunch,cleaned up,feeling brian's arms around my waist."go change stinky",i teased"shut up boo",he says"Shut up",i snap.Brian went and changed.I finished cleaning up."Freddie",he says,i roll my eyes"don't ignore me",he says,i knew he was pouting.

"don't ignore me sugar muffin",he says,i felt his lips kissing my cheek,my neck"Stohohop!",i giggled."don't ignore me",he growled,i knew the tone"get the fuck off me",i snapped.i push him away,grab my jacket"I'm fucking leaving,keep the boys",i tell him. 

"tommy!",i yelled,he ran to me"get your shoes on",i say to him.I took him to Kashmira's."what are you doing here?",she asked"Boyfriend and i got into an argument ",i say."i started ignoring him after he called me 'boo' then literally growled at me not to ignore him",i say.

I hear the familiar whoop whoop of sirens.i sighed"what?",i say"i'm sorry Freddie,i love you a lot",he says.i look away from him.i felt his arm wrap around my waist,he pecked feather like kisses to my neck.he knows how to make me giggle."are you gonna come home?",he asked"yes i am hot stuff",i say.

He blushed Hard."Awe",i giggled.We went home,Tommy on my back."Brian,i want to marry you",i say."No",he says."please",i pout"No",he says,we got in.

I went to find the ring box."hey bri",i say"No to soon,we've barely been together",he says.I did it anyway"marry me?",i ask"No!",he says"its to soon ,i love you but its to soon",he says.

**_ Day two,Monday,May sixteenth 1992 _ **

" _please_ ",i pouted"fucking hell!",he yelped,upon seeing me walk in,i giggled."you little minx",he says.We kissed."No",he says"promise ring",i say."i want you to promise me that you'll stay with me forever no matter what happens!",i ask"of course i promise",he says,i slip the ring onto his finger."where did you get it?",he asked,i blushed"Freddie",he says,"i don't tell secrets",i giggled.

he kissed my nose.he tickled under my arms.I giggle softly into his chest.


End file.
